


Halloween Night

by prouvairism



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: A gift for a friend, A little plot twist, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, College AU, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Me trying to show sense of humor, Modern AU, Montparnasse and Combeferre are the best boyfriends, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pining, Public Display of Affection, Revenge Plan That Ends Up Very Well, Romantic Friendship, The reason why the revenge isn't against Bahorel is bc Rel's already with Feuilly ok, friends helping friends, halloween party, un-betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairism/pseuds/prouvairism
Summary: After what happened in the last Halloween party, Jehan swore they would have their ''little revenge''. With Courfeyrac's help, they make together the perfect plan.





	Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story was based in a headcanon I've made while talking to friends and in some lovely drawings made by tumblr user revjolras (you inspired this). I dedicate this story to you again.
> 
> This is also my contribution to all the fandom creativity for June. Happy Pride Month, everyone.
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Never too early for some Halloween spirit.

**Halloween Night**

by alluringwaters

* * *

Every year, the group put effort into Halloween costumes. They didn’t even have to do anything much expensive, creativity was enough. The year before Bahorel had dressed like Jehan. Everyone loved and cheered, except for Jehan, of course.

“Hello, guys, I’m Jehan Prouvaire, the fashion equivalent of trying to paint in the dark!” Bahorel said, making a perfect imitation of his friend’s voice while posing in the yellow crop top and in the embossed floral leggings he wore.

“You’ve crossed a line.” muttered Jehan, crossing their arms and looking kind of cute in the black jacket they were wearing, at the attempt of making a vampire costume.

But since Grantaire had laughed the most at this unexpected impersonation (“Courf, take a picture!”, he said), Jehan kept for themself a plan of revenge, which would or wouldn’t be executed the following year, depending on how things would go on in the meantime.

* * *

 

In the end, a year had passed and none of their friends confessed their feelings for each other. There was considerable progress, the two were friends now and didn’t seriously hurt each other anymore. But seeing them with that interminable mutual pining was being a real torture.

Luckily, Jehan had the best friend in the world, of course after hearing the plan Courfeyrac immediately agreed. If what they wanted didn’t happen, they would at least bring good laughs and an iconic memory of it.

Finally, the night of the party had arrived. Bahorel had offered the house, as usual. With the help of Feuilly, Cosette, and Joly, the decor was incredible (and safe, by Joly's orders, no sharp objects or things that could ignite).

Everyone was full of expectations in the evening to see their friends' costumes. Cosette was simply adorable, wearing an angel outfit, to match with a demon Éponine and an elf Marius. Joly was offended the year before because they criticized the fact that he always appeared dressed as a doctor, so that year he decided to be original, that's why he went dressed as a nurse.

Musichetta was a witch, Feuilly dressed up and had makeup like a living dead, Combeferre was the heartthrob of the night with clothes of secret agent. No one had seen Courfeyrac or Jehan so far, but Jehan's current boyfriend had appeared this time, even bringing some friends with him, one dressed as a fancy vampire, one super tall dressed as Frankenstein’s creature and other with a black mask covering their face.

"I couldn’t understand what you’re dressed as tonight." Marius said innocently, noticing that Montparnasse was dressed as usual with only a tiny bit of eyeliner and lipstick.

"I'm a homicidal maniac. They just look like everybody else."

Marius was careful not to stay so close to him for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

Bossuet and Grantaire had agreed to wear fun costumes that year, but when they went to try it, Bossuet inadvertently dropped an absurd amount of rice powder on top of Grantaire's clothes. He wouldn’t have time to clean and he would be embarrassed to wear them dirty. Bahorel felt a little pity for his friend, but they had to hurry and get down, the guests were arriving already and he kind of wanted to keep an eye on Montparnasse’s friends. Grantaire sighed, slightly annoyed, going to Bahorel's room to change his clothes, he would put on any t-shirt that would suit him that didn’t have a ridiculous gym phrase written on it.

At the same time another guest had arrived. Enjolras was in a white t-shirt with a small France flag drawn on it, blue pants, red sneakers and had brought a flag that was hanging around his neck.

"And what were you supposed to be?"

"Myself."

"You're boring, Enj." said the secret agent Combeferre.

"Whatever. Hey, 'Rel?” the blond turned to his other friend. "Is there somewhere safe where I can put my cell phone to charge? I don’t want to run out of battery when the party is over."

"Put it in my bedroom upstairs, next to the nightstand has a power outlet." Bahorel said.

“Thanks.”

Only when Enjolras was already finishing climbing the stairs did Bahorel remember one thing.

“Oh, no…”

“What is it?” Combeferre asked.

"Grantaire's in my room."

"What's the matter? They're mature enough to coexist in the same space without arguing for a few minutes."

"Grantaire is changing clothes."

"Oh... Oh, no!"

* * *

 

If Enjolras knew there was someone there he would have knocked on the door before entering, but since he didn’t, he just opened it and walked in unceremoniously, facing Grantaire with his bare chest and his (quite sexy) underwear still showing up, putting his pants on.

The two stared at each other for long seconds, one more embarrassed than the other, until Enjolras finally had the decency to look away.

"I-I'm sorry, I... I just came to put my cell phone to charge, I didn’t know you were here."

"Oh... It's fine, I'm almost done." Grantaire said, slightly flushed, trying to finish dressing quickly without looking at Enjolras, even if he wanted to look, after all he was stupidly cute in those clothes that transmitted excessive love for the country.

When Grantaire left the room, Enjolras sighed deeply and sat on the bed for a moment. He wanted so badly to tell him how he felt... But it wouldn’t be that night, he didn’t feel brave enough, even dressed in those incredible clothes.

* * *

 

The party went on, with refreshing drinks, pastries, salty pies and a dancing playlist by Bossuet and Bahorel that no one questioned much. The masked person, whose name was Claquesous, was into an amused conversation with Combeferre and Cosette. The other friends of Montparnasse were with him on the couch.

"Where's your little poet? They’re late. You think they're really going to do that?" 

"Oh, I hope so, I didn’t see them rehearse for nothing. Is gonna be fun to see blondie speechless."

* * *

 

Half an hour late, Courfeyrac and Jehan appeared. They had the most incredible costumes ever, even if they were purposely silly.

Jehan had their red hair disheveled and a cheap blond wig. They were wearing a white t-shirt with the phrase  _"LOL (love of liberty)"_  handwritten, blue jeans and red sneakers. Courfeyrac's t-shirt had also been handwritten, contained the phrase _"I drink, therefore I am"_  and he had false eyebrows and stubble, drawn with a washable marker. His curls were woefully misaligned, and the trousers he wore contained ink stains.

Basically, they were dressed as Enjolras and Grantaire. Enjolras' jaw dropped and Grantaire almost choked on his drink. Everyone was laughing and applauding the amazing idea and Montparnasse was laughing in front of them for the first time.

"That's great, but you could do a little imitation..." proposed the secret agent Combeferre, who received an angry look from Enjolras at the same time.

Of course that was the plan all the time. Jehan and Courfeyrac faced each other with complicity. Jehan sobered suddenly, trying to imitate his friend's expression.

"Grantaire, you don’t believe in anything."

Enjolras turned super red, not even noticing Grantaire was now at his side, somewhat curious with that little theater. Courfeyrac smiled as cynically as he could, staring his friend in the eye.

“Not true, because I believe in you.”

“Jesus fucking Christ…” Enjolras whispered, while Grantaire simply nodded.

Those had been real phrases in one of the worst fights the two had ever had. It was embarrassing to see that, but everyone was enjoying themselves. The fake fight became increasingly childish, Jehan being a master at arranging hilarious reasons for the two of them to be fighting. Was that how they looked to others?

"Ugh, Grantaire, you're just annoying, you're lucky I love you!"

Wait,  **what?**

"Hahaha, first, no, I won’t put my bottle down and second, you're really hot tonight!"

Someone had whistled in approval, but Enjolras was staring at Combeferre as if asking, "how did you let them do this, you traitor?" and Combeferre in response only shrugged as if it wasn’t his responsibility.

The embarrassing sentences continued, insults and reprobations mixed with "wow, I want to kiss you" or "throw me against the wall, you beautiful" and Montparnasse received a somewhat confused look from Claquesous, what was happening there anyway?

"Oh, my God, just shut up, Grantaire!"

"Make me!"

At first, most people thought it was going to stop there, no one thought anything more surprising would happen; after all, that joke couldn’t go  _that_  far. But they were wrong. Suddenly, Jehan approached Courfeyrac, holding him by the waist and kissing him hard on the lips, for everyone’s complete surprise, except Combeferre who was smiling in approval and Montparnasse who pretended to be shocked for two seconds and then whispered something in his friend's ear so they'd finally understand.

Grantaire's nearly empty plastic cup fell to the floor and he felt his face growing warm. Enjolras barely managed to breathe when he heard the cheers again and even when their friends’ intense kiss ended he still felt several glances over him, he needed some air.

* * *

 

When he left to go to the garden, Courfeyrac signaled for Grantaire to recover himself soon and go after him. He hadn’t asked his boyfriend's and Montparnasse's consent to kiss his best friend so that nothing would change at all. Jehan saw Grantaire come out and sighed, hoping their whimsical plan had some positive result.

Enjolras was sitting on a plastic bench, looking at some little plants that had probably been Jehan's gifts when he noticed someone behind him. Of course it was Grantaire, who shouldn’t see his shameful reaction at the moment; he didn’t even know what to say.

"Well..." he began, scratching his neck and taking another seat beside Enjolras. "I guess we shouldn’t argue so much anymore, if we look as dumb as they made us look."

He was smiling, at least that. It was sweet of him to be trying to make the blond smile and feel better.

"I'm sorry… I know the year isn’t over yet, but I know that during this year I wasn’t the best friend in the world for you, but I'm going to try to improve because you're important, as are all of them."

"I can’t say much. I know I drive you mad, and rightly so many times, I can’t totally blame you for getting angry with me. But I also want to try to make up to you, you're very important to me too."

Grantaire was holding his hand without even asking. He was trembling a little and looked into Enjolras' eyes and for some moments not so discreetly at his lips. Enjolras noticed and blushed, looking away with a tiny smile, feeling a little bit of hope.

"So... What's your costume?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Grantaire asked, courage filling him, coming a little closer to the blond.

"Y-yes." Enjolras replied, with nothing but a whisper, not looking away this time.

"My costume is the guy who really wants to ask you out, not as just a friend, but as someone who wants to do with you right now what Jehan did with Courfeyrac in front of all of us."

Enjolras felt his heart beat faster. He stood up suddenly and Grantaire thought for a moment that he had ruined everything, but Enjolras pulled him by the arm so that he would rise too, bringing him close, brushing their lips together for a few seconds in a soft chaste kiss. His first, probably, Grantaire thought, feeling his whole body shiver with such a perfect sensation.

"You can give me a better one after our first date." Enjolras said, smiling at him, receiving the sweetest smile in the word in response. And then there were flash lights and a few shrieks and celebrations. Everyone had come out of the party to witness that, even the strangers.

Grantaire hid his face in the curve of Enjolras' neck as he hugged him, closing his eyes a little, feeling extremely happy. They had the craziest and most incredible friends in the whole world.

Not far away, Courfeyrac hugged his best friend by the shoulder as he sighed because of that beautiful romantic scene.

"Courf... Take a picture." Jehan said, feeling extremely satisfied with their little “revenge” plan. That was the best Halloween night ever.

 

**\- The End.**

 


End file.
